


Snowed In

by spacegirl



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Snowed In, ski instructor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirl/pseuds/spacegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could never really appreciate how attractive Gerard is when they were skiing, he’s constantly bundled up and covered by his big goggles and scarf. In Frank’s mind Gerard has gone from being “Pretty cute, I guess I’d kiss this guy” all the way too “Oh my god your ass looks so good in those jeans please let me live in bed with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Jess for helping me develop the idea for this fic, and to Cally for being a wonderful beta as she always is.  
> This fic is my first shot at writing more smutty stuff and I was pretty nervous about it, leave a comment if you'd want me to write more of this story and turn it into a series. Enjoy!

“Awh come on Bob you can’t be serious?” Frank whines looking up from the shift rota in his hands “A whole week teaching private ski lessons with a guy who is a total beginner, I’m starting to think that you hate me.” 

“It’s your week doing private lessons. It’s not my fault we’ve got a guy that wants a full week of them.” Frank pouts across the desk at Bob trying to get some sort of sympathy, but Bob only laughs. “You’re going to be late if you don’t leave now.”

Frank sighs and turns around to leave, starting his walk to the ski lift where he’s meant to meet the guy he’s going to be teaching. Gerard Way, next to his name on the rota the phrase “Important Guest.” is written. Frank hates doing private lessons anyway, but he hates them even more if he’s going to be stuck with some rich dude that expects special treatment. 

There’s only one guy stood by the ski lift looking nervous and awkwardly holding his skis like he’s scared of them when he gets there, Frank puts on a smile and walks up to him. 

“Gerard Way?” Frank asks and Gerard jumps slightly, looking like he’s just been bought out of a world of his own. “My name’s Frank and I’ll be teaching you this week, is that okay?”

Frank hopes that Gerard will say no and want a different instructor for whatever reason, but the universe hates him and when he extends his hand for Gerard to shake, Gerard takes it and pulls his scarf that’s covering his face down. _At least he’s pretty cute,_ Frank thinks to himself. 

“Nice to meet you, Frank.” Gerard smiles brightly and then chews on his lip nervously, “I’m sorry in advance for how hopeless I’m going to be, balance has never really been my strong point.” Gerard fusses with his scarf and readjusts his hat so that some of his bright red hair pokes out around his face. He’s not their usual “Important Guest” - they usually look a lot more conservative and less like they dyed their hair a bright colour to piss off their parents.

Frank does the right thing and says what Bob would want him to say. “It’s no worry, we’re happy teaching skiers of all levels, even beginners.” Gerard smiles back at him and stops chewing his lip. “Nice hair by the way, at least it’ll be pretty impossible to lose you on the slope.” Gerard blushes at the comment.

Frank goes over the basics with Gerard first, teaching him how to put on his skis and take them off properly, he has to hold in a laugh when Gerard falls over just trying to get his skis off for the first time. This was going to be one long week on the bunny hill. 

* * *

 

By the second day Gerard isn’t as hopeless as he was, but he’s still pretty hopeless as soon as he puts his skis on, at least he can get them on and off without hurting himself now. Their biggest problem is getting Gerard to understand stopping and turning, rather than him just skiing in straight lines until he crashes into something or someone.

Frank skis down the slope ahead of him, showing him how to do snowplough turns and shouting back up the slope to Gerard “See it’s simple! Whichever way you want to turn, you just push forward on the opposite leg.” Frank’s starting to think he could go into voice acting with how well he’s doing hiding his boredom. 

“That’s not simple, that’s confusing!” Gerard shouts down the slope to Frank before pushing himself forward and trying to control his speed. He gets one turn in pretty well and Frank cheers for him from down the hill, Gerard looses focus though as he’s doing the second turn and slides faster than he expected which makes him freak out, giving up on turning and gaining speed as he heads straight down the hill towards Frank. 

“Remember put your skis like a pizza to slow down!” Frank shouts up at Gerard but he doesn’t hear, he’s screaming and holding his arms out in front of him waiting for the fall. Gerard crashes into Frank before he can fall, Frank grabs his hands but Gerard’s feet don’t stop and he ends up on his back between Frank’s legs and clinging to Frank’s wrists. 

Frank can’t help but smirk and Gerard instantly blushes as red as his hair. “You okay down there?” He asks, helping Gerard back onto his feet. “Break?” Gerard just nods, still blushing and holding onto Frank.

Frank learnt on the first day that Gerard is a total coffee addict, no matter how frustrated he is, or how much of a tantrum he’s throwing, he’ll calm down as soon as he has a cup of coffee in his hands. Gerard insisted that Frank sit with him when they take breaks rather than Frank sitting on his own, which would be great for Frank if Gerard wasn’t so talkative and oh, oh so pretentious. They can’t get through a discussion without Gerard bringing up the larger impact things have on the country’s cultural landscape, Frank feels like he’s getting an art history degree just by talking to the guy. 

Frank found out he was a comic artist and thought that was the coolest thing ever, but the following conversation about juxtapositions of good and evil within comics and the larger media culture was a pain to listen to. Frank had shrugged and said “A good comic is just a good comic to me.” Which was clearly the wrong answer because Gerard looked back at Frank like he had insulted his whole family. 

They get back to skiing and Gerard manages to get 3 turns in before he falls over but he doesn’t get up this time, he stays on the ground calling out for Frank.

“Are you alright?” Frank asks skiing over to him, he’s pretty sure Gerard didn’t fall bad, he’s learnt that Gerard can be pretty over dramatic already.

“Skiing is too difficult.” Gerard mumbles through his scarf and Frank rolls his eyes. “I can’t get up and even when I do get back up I’m only going to end up falling back over again.”

Frank holds his hand out and Gerard pulls himself up. “You’re just starting to get it, once you get the basic turning and stopping you’ll be fine. You’ve already got the hang of stopping, it’s just turning we need to work on. Then we can get off the bunny hill and start actually skiing.”

“What do you mean “actually skiing” this is skiing.” Gerard complains and Frank scoffs. “Hey I think I’ve made great improvements in just a day. I haven't crashed into any trees yet today.”

“That’s only because I’m such a good teacher.” Frank laughs and Gerard rolls his eyes. “When you can get down this hill doing four turns, then you’ll be actually skiing. And then we can get off the bunny hill.” Gerard huffs slightly and starts sidestepping in his skis back to the top of the hill. Frank tries not to laugh at how dorky Gerard looks.

Gerard finally makes it down the bunny hill being able to do four turns, even after another fall and insisting to Frank that he doesn’t really want to learn to ski and is going to give up. They take another break before Frank announces “Okay so you’re ready to go up on the chair lift and we’ll try a steeper hill.” Gerard’s eyes widen in horror. “Are you freaked out by the steeper hill or the chair lift?” Frank asks laughing.

“The chair lift.” Gerard squeaks and Frank giggles.

“You’ll be fine.” Frank says as they get into the line, Gerard is chewing on his lip again by the time they’re going to be next. “Its easy, when it comes up behind you all you’ve got to do is sit down. You can manage that right?”

Gerard nods and watches behind him as the chair moves closer, he sits down and Frank pulls the bar down without a problem and Gerard smiles brightly. “I did it! That was easier than skiing.”

“Yeah it’s just sitting down like I said.” Frank laughs, “Okay so when we’re getting off it might be a bit more difficult, you’re going to have to scoot forward and then just ski straight away from the lift to make sure the chair doesn’t hit you.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me it was going to be harder to get off?” Gerard says horrified.

“Because then you would have never got on the lift in the first place. You’ll be fine.” Frank laughs but stops abruptly when Gerard grabs his hand, staring down at his feet and the trees moving past them. “You okay?” Frank asks when Gerard’s grip on his hand gets tighter.

“It’s freaking me out how high we are. This doesn’t feel safe.” He says turning back to face Frank but not letting go of his hand. Frank would probably pull away if it was someone else but he’s managed to develop a weirdly infuriating crush on the guy so he lets him hold his hand. 

They get to the top and Frank pushes the bar above their heads but Gerard makes no effort to let go of his hand. “Okay since you’re nervous I’ll help you out with getting off the lift this time. Just put your skis flat on the snow and get off the chair so I can ski with you out of the way. That okay?” 

“Yeah.” Gerard mumbles, shimmying himself to the edge of the chair and getting his feet onto the snow. Frank gets them off the ski lift without a problem and when they stop in a quiet area away from groups of people that Gerard could crash into, they’re still holding each other’s hands. Frank drops Gerard’s hand like a hot potato as soon as he realises.

“Okay so we’re only going to have time to get back to the bottom of the mountain now but it’s still good practise for you.” Gerard huffs slightly but nods, “You’re going to follow me down slowly and we’ll practise more big turns.” Frank doesn’t wait for a response before he pushes off, Gerard hurrying to fix his hat and goggles before he chases after Frank. 

They get down the first slope slowly but successfully, at the next hill Frank tells Gerard “Okay we need to get you used to going faster, so no turning this time. Just straight down the short hill to the bottom and remember to stop yourself, and we’re done for today.”

Gerard’s goggles aren’t on right when he sets off, and he tries to ignore it but it’s really starting to bother him. He thinks he’ll be fine to fix them without having to concentrate on turning, but when he reaches up too quickly to adjust them he throws himself off balance and tumbles forward down the hill. His momentum carries him forward and he ends up at the bottom of the hill with a ski, his goggles and hat left in the snow behind him. Frank rushes over to Gerard to make sure he’s okay and after a quick assessment decides he’s fine but being slightly melodramatic again, and heads up the slope to collect Gerard’s things. 

Gerard takes the ski he has left off and snatches the other out of Frank’s hand as soon as he gets back, shaking the snow off him with a hair flip that Frank bites his lip not to laugh at. “I knew I wasn’t ready.” Gerard says.

“You were, you just lost your balance that time. You’ll be better tomorrow, everyone takes time to learn something new.” 

“It shouldn’t take me this long to learn to ski.” Gerard sounds bitter, “You’re not that great a teacher if I still can’t just ski in a straight line on the second day.”

Frank takes a deep breath and reminds himself of how much trouble he could get in if he’s rude to Gerard. “You’ll get better, it just takes time.” He says instead.

Gerard scoffs and rolls his eyes, “Well you seem to think that I should just magically be able to ski straight away. You’re not exactly comforting when I fall.”

“That’s because you’re not really hurting yourself when you fall.” Frank argues “Everyone falls when they learn to ski, it’s part of the process. I’m not here to baby you, I’m here to teach you how to ski.”

“Well you’re not exactly doing the best job are you?” Gerard huffs before storming away, struggling to walk in his ski boots. Frank stands at the bottom of the hill gobsmacked and confused by whatever the hell just happened, he shoves Gerard’s hat and goggles into his pocket, happy that at least he can use the rest of the day to ski and do whatever he wants rather than deal with Gerard.

When Frank gets back into their little office in the ski lodge he checks where Gerard is staying, he’s in one of the private luxury cabins like Frank expected. It’s up on the mountain rather than at the bottom with the hotel, Frank takes the chair lift up to the top and skis off route and across to the cabin. It’s something they’re not meant to do, especially if it’s snowing heavily and he knows he could get in trouble but he feels like he has to go and confront Gerard. He’s not going to start an argument, he kind of just wants to see what Gerard’s going to be like if they’re not skiing.

Gerard jumps out of his skin when he hears a knock on the door, wondering who it could even be since he has to arrange someone from the hotel come on a snowmobile to pick him up when he wants to go anywhere. He looks shocked when he opens the door to Frank with his hat and goggles in his hand.

“Hey, you forgot these earlier so I thought I’d bring them to you for tomorrow.” Frank says and now he’s chewing on his lip nervously. He could never really appreciate how attractive Gerard is when they were skiing, he’s constantly bundled up and covered by his big goggles and scarf. In Frank’s mind Gerard has gone from being “Pretty cute, I guess I’d kiss this guy” all the way too “Oh my god your ass looks so good in those jeans please let me live in bed with you.”

“Oh.” Gerard says slightly shocked “Come in.”

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, the snow is crazy out there. You can hang out here for a bit until it calms down.” He steps aside and lets Frank into the warm. “I uhm… I kind of owe you an apology too.” 

Frank takes off his hat and raises an eyebrow. 

“I’m sorry I freaked out earlier and ended up taking that out on you. I know I’m just a bad skier but I hate being bad at something and I was upset with myself not you. Thanks by the way, for dealing with me and still coming out here to give me my stuff.”

“No problem.” Frank smiles and takes off his gloves and coat, revealing the tattoos on his neck and hands.

“Oh my god.” Gerard grabs Frank’s hand as soon as he sees them and brings Frank’s hand closer to his face to look at them. “I didn’t know you had tattoos, these are amazing.” He reaches his other hand out to touch the scorpion on Frank’s neck, but pulls his hand back as soon as he remembers that Frank is just his ski instructor.

“Thanks.” Frank smiles and blushes slightly.

“You should stay.” Gerard says abruptly, “I mean stay for some food, I made enough for two people and it’s freezing out and you came all the way here. As an apology from me, you should stay and have dinner.”

This crosses some sort of work code, Frank is sure of it, but there’s something about Gerard that makes him perfectly infuriating. Frank knows he’s going to end up getting annoyed with Gerard over something before he leaves, but he shrugs and nods anyway, he’s not annoying enough that Frank has stopped liking him. “I’m a vegetarian so sorry if that ruins the meal you’ve cooked.”

Gerard laughs “I’ve made stir fry so it’s fine, you can just have it without the chicken.” Frank smiles and nods, Gerard has the heating on full and it’s boiling in the cabin so Frank shrugs out of his hoodie too. He can see Gerard’s eyes falling to the tattoos on his arms and then back to meet his gaze blushing slightly. Gerard fetches Frank a drink from the kitchen and his eyes dart back to the tattoos when Frank reaches out to take the can from him.

They make small talk for a while, Frank trying his best to avoid topics that might spark another monologue from Gerard. “Have you lived here and skied your whole life then?” Gerard asks as he serves their food and sits across from Frank.

“This looks great.” Frank says smiling and picking up his fork, “And nah, I grew up in Jersey. What about you?” Frank moans as he takes a mouthful and nods at Gerard, making excited gestures with his hands and looking down at the food in front of him, Gerard forgets how to speak after hearing the moan come out of Frank’s mouth.

“Oh, I grew up in Jersey too actually.” Gerard says and Frank’s eyebrows shoot up. “Belleville, what about you?”

“Kearny.”

“No shit! We would have lived so close to each other growing up.” Gerard laughs. “Did you go to  Kearny High School? I had a friend that went there.”

“Nah, I was a catholic school kid.” Frank laughs. “Most of my friends went there but I was stuck at Queen Of Peace.” 

Frank’s crush on Gerard has doubled in size by the time they finish eating, thinking that maybe skiing just makes him bitchy. They talk about growing up in Jersey and Gerard gets way too into talking about how “perfectly grimy” the state is in his stupid pretentious voice and Frank doesn’t roll his eyes or scoff because he totally understands that about Jersey. 

When they start talking about the music scene in Jersey Frank is shocked to find out that Gerard was pretty into going to shows. “How come I never met you? I felt like I knew everyone that was in that scene at the time.” 

“I think it was a bigger scene than people realise.” Gerard sighs and looks contemplative, Frank laughs slightly.

“No way man if you were going to basement shows in Jersey it was a small enough scene that I would have met you at some show or some party or something.” Frank sounds shocked. “My cousin used to put on shows. It was such an underground scene, it felt like if you were in, you automatically were friends with everyone else that was. I’m not accusing you of lying, I’m just shocked is all.”

Gerard doesn’t seem to hear all that Frank’s said, he only picks up on one point. “I mean, it wasn’t that much of an underground scene. Flyers and posters for shows used to be everywhere, and some of the bands ended up breaking through. I’d call it “mainstream underground.” If it was a truly underground scene it would never break through into the mainstream, like… Experimental art films or whatever.” 

Frank groans and drops his head onto the table, Gerard looks down at him with confusion. “Gerard, we almost managed to get through one conversation without you managing you ruin it by turning into a pretentious asshole.” 

“Hey! I’m not pretentious.” Gerard crosses his arms across his chest and Frank raises an eyebrow. “I’m not. I went to art school, I see more than most people see when I analyse things.”

“You’re not helping your argument you know?”

“At least I don’t treat everything like it’s some big joke. How old are you anyway? Shouldn’t you have gotten a real job and stopped acting like a frat boy by now?” Gerard blushes visibly and feels flooded with guilt as soon as the words are out of his mouth.

“I’m definitely not a frat boy man.” Frank scoffs, “They beat the shit out of me at every chance they got.”

“Fine. Acting like an angry punk kid.” Gerard argues.

“Why do you have to keep treating me like I’m a kid or like I’m stupid or something?” Frank’s raised his voice slightly and stands up to take his bowl to the sink, Gerard follows after him, not realising how close he’s stood next to him until Frank turns to face him. “I get it, you think I’m stupid because I didn’t go to a fancy art school or have some overly important job but this is my fucking life and I actually love it.”

Frank knows he’s in the middle of an argument with Gerard and he probably shouldn’t be thinking about how much he wants to kiss the guy since he’s probably going to be kicked out of the cabin any minute and removed as Gerard’s ski instructor. But Gerard is chewing on his lip nervously again and there’s so much soft lighting in this cabin Gerard looks really good from every angle and Frank can’t help himself.

“I didn’t mean… I never thought that.” Gerard starts to defend himself, “Frank sometimes you just act like…” Frank doesn’t want to hear Gerard’s argument anymore though and the most logical way to shut him up in Frank’s mind is to reach across and kiss him. 

Gerard makes a shocked noise against Frank’s lips and his hands come up to grab at Frank’s t-shirt but he doesn’t push away, he closes eyes and melts back against Frank. When Frank pulls back Gerard is staring back at him with wide eyes and still holding onto Frank’s shirt.

“What the hell?” Gerard asks shocked

“Sorry.” Frank blushes, “I… Uhm… I shouldn’t have done that, I should go I guess.”

“What? No.” Gerard says letting go of Frank “I thought you hated me. It was just really unexpected.”

“I don’t hate you.” Frank giggles slightly, “You’re annoying and pretentious as fuck, sure. But you’re pretty hot and not that annoying.”

Gerard leans forward this time to kiss Frank and sighs into Frank’s mouth as soon as he kisses back, taking a step closer to loop his arms around Gerard’s neck and tangle his fingers in the ends of Gerard’s hair. Gerard gasps when Frank tugs slightly and Frank takes advantage of that, pushing his tongue forward into Gerard’s mouth and pushing him backwards until he’s backed up against the counter. 

Gerard is lost in a state of bliss, his tongue moving against Frank’s, he can feel Frank’s whole body pressed up against his and he can’t stop himself grabbing Frank’s ass to pull him even closer. Frank pulls back from the kiss, moaning slightly and breathing heavy, Gerard takes the opportunity to kiss down his jaw and to the scorpion on his neck.

“Fuck,” Frank breathes “I didn’t imagine kissing you would be this much of a good decision.” Gerard smiles down at Frank but jumps back pushing Frank away when his walkie talkie call noise sounds from across the room in his coat pocket.

“I need to get that.” Frank explains “People might be freaking out about where I am.”

Bob’s voice comes through crackled and distant “Frank where the fuck are you? You better not be out skiing in this fucking snow storm.”

Frank pulls the walkie talkie out of his coat pocket and holds down the button to reply. “No I’m good, I’m in one of the cabins. I was skiing off route when the snow got bad and this one’s empty so I hid out in here.”

“Are you okay to stay there for the night?” Bob asks. “It’s too dangerous to ski back now, there are mini avalanches falling across the mountain.” Frank turns to Gerard and Gerard nods furiously, Frank doesn’t hide his smirk and thanks God that Bob isn’t questioning how he managed to get into one of the cabins.

“Yeah I’m alright to stay here.”

“Alright. Well stay safe and don’t do anything stupid. You’ve got food with you right? Wait until I tell you the snow conditions before you try and ski back down tomorrow.” Bob’s voice is hard to understand through the crackle.

“Will do and yeah I had my backpack with me. I’ll call you tomorrow when I wake up. Over and out.” Frank puts it back into his coat pocket and jumps when he feels Gerard’s arms loop around his waist.

“What a shame.” Gerard purrs into Frank’s ear, trailing a line of kisses down his neck again “You’re going to be stuck here the whole night with me.” 

Frank turns in Gerard’s arms, kissing and teasing him slowly. “God, a whole night stuck with you. What could be worse?”

Gerard pinches his arm and kisses him, “Hey, do you want me to throw you out into the snowstorm?”

“Please, you would never.” Frank scoffs and Gerard raises an eyebrow. “I’m way too adorable for you to throw out into the cold.”

Gerard laughs and kisses Frank again “Want to watch shitty TV and carry on making out on the couch?” He asks.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Frank laughs and moves to settle onto the couch, Gerard turns on the TV and hands the remote to Frank before sitting next to him and leaning on him. Frank flicks through channels for a bit before settling on an episode of Storage Wars. “Is this shitty enough?” Gerard nods laughing and starts tracing Frank’s tattoos on his left arm with his fingers making the hairs on the back of Frank’s neck stand up.

“Please tell me there’s more tattoos to discover later.” Gerard asks, his breath hot against Frank’s skin. Frank lifts Gerard’s head to kiss him again before letting Gerard go back to inspecting the art on his arms.

“If I told you, I’d take away the mystery and where’s the fun in that.”

The volume is low on the TV and they don’t get through fifteen minutes of watching before Frank is in Gerard’s lap, kissing him and biting down on his bottom lip. Gerard moans and his hips buck up against Frank, Frank can feel Gerard getting hard in his jeans against his thigh and he rocks down causing Gerard to moan again.

Gerard is sucking hickeys along Frank’s neck and he can feel Frank’s hard already as they rut up against one another, Frank doesn’t know how long he’s going to be able to last like this. “Fuck. Gerard.” He gasps and Gerard’s hand comes down to press against the bulge in his pants, increasing friction and pleasure.

Frank’s hands are wrapped around Gerard’s neck as he kisses him harder, bucking his hips against Gerard’s hand. “G, I’m gonna… Fuck.” Frank groans, his voice trailing off “I can’t…” He pants against Gerard’s neck as he comes hard in his pants. 

“God, Frank.” Gerard hisses as he bucks his hips, looping his hands around Frank’s waist, holding him still so that he can thrust up against him. Frank stays leaning against Gerard’s neck for a few moments, hazy with afterglow, before he scoots back on Gerard’s lap and moves to undo Gerard’s jeans. “Please…” Gerard whines as soon as Frank pushes Gerard’s t-shirt up and traces his fingers over the small slice of skin he’s revealed.

Frank carries on teasing Gerard as he slowly gets the jeans open and pushes himself up off Gerard’s lap so that he can push his jeans down around his thighs. Frank spits into his hand and starts stroking Gerard’s dick and kissing him slowly. Gerard is tense and impatient beneath him, his hips shifting erratically and moans of “Please, Frank. Please.” Slipping out whenever Frank pulls back to kiss his neck. 

Frank can feel how close Gerard is and starts jerking him faster, Gerard’s moans so loud that Frank can’t help but think how lucky they are to be in a private cabin rather than a thinly walled hotel room. Gerard clutches Frank’s shirt and pulls him close to rest their foreheads against each other as he carries on moaning with his eyes squeezed shut. 

Frank watches Gerard as he falls over the edge, coming hard all over Frank’s hand and his own stomach. When Gerard opens his eyes again he smiles up at Frank, wide and bright, before leaning in to kiss him messily. Frank pulls back after a while “We should get cleaned up.” Gerard nods and pulls off his t-shirt, wiping it through the mess on his stomach and then cleaning up Frank’s hand.

Frank gapes at Gerard. “You’re not even a real snob.” He laughs “I would have never expected you to be the guy to clean up come with a t-shirt. That’s your Jersey roots coming through.”

“Probably.” Gerard laughs “I was always the kid who didn’t shower in high school.” Frank laughs harder at that and gets up off Gerard’s lap, Gerard holds onto his wrist and tries to pull him back down.

Frank shuffles in place awkwardly. “I need to go clean up, I kind of just came in my pants, as you know.” Gerard nods and points towards the bathroom “Can I borrow some pants or something?”

“Yeah, of course.” Gerard smiles and gets up of the couch too, going to get a pair of boxers and some sweat pants from his room. He knocks on the door and passes them through when Frank opens the door. 

When Frank comes out of the bathroom Gerard has put on a clean shirt and is stood by the window looking out at the snow. “It really is pretty bad out there.” Frank glances, but he’s seen worse, he mumbles agreement and goes back to sitting on the couch. “Want some hot chocolate?” 

“Sure” Frank smiles and spots an ashtray on one of the side tables. “Hey, do you mind if I smoke in here?”

“No, go for it.” Gerard calls from the kitchen and Frank thinks again about how good it is that Gerard has a private cabin without a strict no smoking policy. He finds his cigarettes and lighter in his coat and moves the ashtray onto the arm of the couch before he lights up. Gerard comes over and places their hot chocolates on the coffee table before sitting next to Frank and wrapping the blanket around them. 

He gets his own cigarettes out and they smoke in silence leaning against one another  in a comfortable silence for a while, before Frank breaks it asking “Why are you learning to ski anyway?”

“My brother Mikey learnt a few years ago and he’s been begging me to learn so that we can go on a skiing holiday together.” Gerard laughs.

“Mikey Way?” Frank asks “Did he used to work for Eyeball?”

“Yeah, do you know him?”

“Not really, but I knew of him you know?” Gerard nods as he takes another drag on his cigarette. “I told you it was a small scene though.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“I was totally right earlier then.” Frank smirks putting out his cigarette and reaching for his hot chocolate.

“You weren't totally right, I mean if you really knew him then you would have been right.” Gerard leans over Frank, to flick off the ash into the tray on the side table next to him.

“You have such a problem admitting you were wrong.” Frank laughs, passing the remote to Gerard to find something on TV.

“I wasn’t wrong though!” Gerard complains, putting out his cigarette and picking up his own hot chocolate. He puts his arm around Frank and pulls him against his side. 

“Mhm, whatever you tell yourself to get to sleep at night.” Gerard looks down at him with an insulted expression on his face. Frank just rolls his eyes and pecks him on the lips quickly.

They stay snuggled close, under the blanket, finishing their hot chocolates and complaining about the lack of anything good on TV late at night. Gerard puts his mug down on the coffee table after a while and looks back at Frank, “Bed?”

“Fuck yes.” Frank agrees, pushing the blanket off his lap and leaning in to kiss Gerard again. They stumble to the bedroom, Frank kissing Gerard and pushing him up against the wall on their way there.

Gerard kicks open the door as soon as Frank backs him up against it and Frank pushes Gerard down onto the bed as soon as they’re inside, climbing on top of him and straddling his hips. He leans down to kiss Gerard, it’s slow and dirty as Gerard starts fumbling to pull Frank’s shirt over his head. 

Frank breaks the kiss to help Gerard pull his shirt over his head and Gerard gasps when he can see the tattoos across Frank’s torso. “God, you’re perfect.” Gerard moans pushing Frank down onto the bed next to him and leaning over him, tracing the swallows on Frank’s hips with careful fingers. Frank feels like he’s on fire, he needs more and grabs the hem of Gerard’s top to pull it over his head, dragging him back into a kiss as soon as the shirt has been thrown on to the floor, relishing the feeling of Gerard’s warm skin pressed against him. 

Gerard traces a line of kisses down Frank’s neck to his chest piece, placing hot open mouthed kisses over the “I Am A Graveyard” tattoo across his collarbones. Frank moans, his hands grabbing at the bedding as Gerard traces a line down Frank’s chest with his tongue towards the swallows on his hips. Biting and sucking the tattoos when he gets to them.

Gerard pulls the oversized sweatpants off of Frank and giggles slightly when he starts kissing Frank’s thighs. “Is it weird that my first thought was “Oh my God, I have that underwear too!” Before I remembered that it is my underwear?”

Frank laughs, warm and genuine, pulling Gerard back up towards him and flipping them over again. “You’re adorable.” He goes for Gerard’s jeans and pulls them off, leaving them both in their underwear, then settles between Gerard’s spread legs and starts kissing him roughly, their hips grinding against each other. 

“Fuck me.” Gerard gasps when Frank pulls away from the kiss for air. “Please. Frank, fuck me.” 

Frank nods “Yeah, yeah.” He pulls himself back to sit on his knees, looking down at Gerard with dark eyes. “Do you have…”

Gerard answers before he can even finish the question, “In the bag under the bed.” He sounds wrecked already.

Frank gets up quickly and quickly finds the lube and condoms in Gerard’s bag, as soon as he does, he throws them up onto the bed and curses when he sees Gerard again. Gerard is kneeling on the bed, bracing himself on his hands with his legs spread, fully naked and waiting for Frank.

Frank pulls his briefs off and kneels behind Gerard on the bed. “Fuck G, you’re so hot.” He moans as he leans over him to kiss the back of his neck. “Thoughts on rimming?” he whispers darkly into Gerard’s ear.

“Yes. Oh my God, yes.” Gerard’s breathing is heavy as frank trails kisses down his spine, he can feel Frank’s hands tight around his hips and moans when Frank spreads him open with his thumbs. He can feel Frank’s hot breath against his skin and it’s making him whimper. “Please.”

Frank chuckles darkly before he leans forward, licking slowly over Gerard’s hole and Gerard starts to buck his hips beneath him. Frank pulls back and slaps his ass lightly “Fuck, stay still.” When he leans back in to lick over Gerard’s hole again he can feel Gerard shaking with how much effort it takes him to stay still. 

Frank licks slowly, teasing Gerard for a while and when he presses his tongue inside, Gerard drops onto down onto his elbows and moans loudly. Frank sits back up, grabbing the lube and coating his fingers before slowly pushing one inside. Gerard is pushing back onto Frank’s finger, fucking himself and begging “Another Frank, I need more.” 

Frank smirks to himself and pushes another finger in, working them in and out and opening Gerard up for him. Frank crooks his fingers and hits Gerard’s prostate, Gerard throws his head back and moans his name. 

Gerard looks pornographic like this, Frank reaches down with his left hand to stroke his own dick, biting his lip to keep from moaning. Not long after Frank adds a third finger Gerard moans “I’m ready.”

Frank pulls his fingers out slowly making Gerard hiss and fumbles the condom on before coating his dick with more lube. He wraps his fingers around Gerard’s hips again and Gerard lets out a sigh of relief when Frank start pressing into Gerard’s tight heat. 

“You’re so fucking perfect.” He moans as he rocks forward, pressing into Gerard slowly and leaning down to kiss his back. Gerard is letting out high pitched gasps whenever Frank pushes forward, when Frank finally pushes fully inside and his cock brushes against Gerard’s prostate they both let out loud moans. 

Frank’s hips are pressed against Gerard’s ass and he reaches a hand around Gerard to stroke his dick, spreading pre-come down the length and making Gerard push back against Frank, fucking himself on Frank’s dick. 

He takes his hand off Gerard’s dick and holds onto his waist again, starting to fuck Gerard faster. Frank keeps making small grunting noises every time Gerard pushes back to meet his thrusts and Gerard drops his head against the bed, using the pillows to muffle his moans. 

Frank can only just make out what he’s mumbling, repeating Frank’s name between gasps of “Please.” 

“Fuck, G. You feel so fucking good.” Frank pants as he thrusts into Gerard, who’s shifting his weight to get a hand on his own cock, stroking quickly.

Frank can feel that Gerard is getting close and when he comes loudly, bucking his hips frantically and moaning into the pillows, Frank follows him over the edge at the feeling of Gerard tightening around him. He leans against Gerard’s back breathing heavy for a while before he pulls out, making Gerard whine.

He gets up to throw the condom into the trash and when he comes back Gerard is completely under the duvet, his bright red hair sticking up in a mess on the pillow and Frank feels something swell in his chest as he climbs into the bed next to him.

* * *

 

Frank wakes up to the sound of his walkie talkie from the other room, Gerard doesn’t stir though, keeping his arm looped across Frank’s waist holding him close. Frank untangles himself from Gerard and the blankets around him, pulling on the sweat pants Gerard gave him last night and walking as quietly as possible out to the kitchen.

He grabs it from his coat pocket, holds down the button and speaks into the radio, knowing Bob will be listening filled with worry on the other end. “Hey, sorry I was still asleep.”

“Christ you had me worried.” Bob repliea, breathing a sigh of relief.

“See you totally do care about me.” Frank laughs, walking over to look out of the window and _fuck_ they are snowed in. The snow is still falling heavy and it’s already reaching the window sill outside. “I’m guessing you can’t get anyone up here to help me yet?”

“Not until the storm passes.” Bob sighs again, Frank can almost imagine him sat at his desk running his hands through his hair and making it a complete mess like he usually does when Frank has stressed him out. “Are you okay to stay there Frank? I can send an emergency rescue team out if you need it.”

Frank scoffs before holding down the button to reply. “I should be fine, when’s the storm expected to pass?”

“Tonight, hopefully earlier. You’ve got enough food and water there right?” Bob asks still sounding concerned.

“Yeah, you know they always stock up the fridges with snacks and shit for the important guests. I’ll be fine Bob, I promise you that I don’t need someone to come and airlift me out of here.”

“Okay good. I’ll check in with you later on when I have more information about this storm.” Bob laughs slightly “You know, management would be pissed off if they found out about you breaking into luxury cabins, this time they’re thanking whatever God they pray to that you had the initiative to hide out in one.”

“Awh, even management are worried about me? I must be everyone’s favourite ski instructor.”

Bob laughs again “Yeah, that or they think having to explain a death at the workplace would be kind of bad press for the company. Stay safe, I’ve got to fill out a million forms about what happened to you. Over and out.”

Frank slips the walkie talkie back into his pocket and heads back to the bedroom. He’s probably not as bothered as he should be about being snowed in and stuck on the top of the mountain. When he gets back into bed with Gerard, who instantly wraps his arm around him again and mumbles “You’re cold” into Frank’s shoulder, he doesn’t think anyone would be that upset about being stuck in a cabin with Gerard for an extra day. 

He lays awake listening to Gerard’s deep breaths, trying to fall back to sleep himself but he gives up after a few minutes, turning over under Gerard’s arm and starting to trail kisses along his chest. Gerard’s already half hard anyway and Frank thinks that waking Gerard with a sleepy morning blow job might somehow lessen the diva tantrum Frank expects he’ll throw as soon as he finds out they’re snowed in. 

Gerard is loose limbed and heavy with sleep as Frank rolls him onto his back and trails his hand down his stomach to start stroking Gerard’s dick to full hardness, Gerard starts making small noises in his sleep, but doesn’t wake up yet. 

Frank slides under the covers and gets between Gerard’s legs, trailing more kisses along his thighs before licking a wet stripe from the base of Gerard’s dick to the top. Gerard starts stirring, his mumbles and soft moans seeming louder and less foggy with sleep. When Frank takes Gerard into his mouth Gerard gasps and bucks his hips, waking up suddenly. 

He lifts up the covers to look down at Frank, his lips stretched around his cock and he groans, dropping his head back to the pillow. When Frank pulls off, Gerard looks down again and Frank smirks up at him “Good morning sunshine.”

Gerard wipes at the sleep in his eyes “Yeah… Fuck Frank.” His voice trails off and becomes breathless and Frank sinks down again and again torturously slowly, wrapping his hand around the base of Gerard’s dick.

Frank is still sleepy and he’s sloppy as he speeds up bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks and making Gerard moan. Gerard is staring down at him, watching him through hooded eyes and when Frank pulls off with an obscene noise and carries on stroking Gerard’s dick faster, Gerard thinks he could come from just that image.

Frank looks up at Gerard from the darkness of under the duvet “You could fuck my mouth if you wanted.” He shrugs, like he’ll enjoy sucking Gerard off either way and Gerard has to wonder how he managed to end up with a gorgeous ski instructor in his bed, that’s also totally cool with him fucking his mouth.

When Frank takes the head of Gerard’s cock into his mouth again, Gerard pushes the duvet down so that he can see Frank properly, he tangles his fingers in Frank’s hair and when he softly tugs, Frank moans around Gerard.  Gerard just guides Frank for a while, pushing him down to meet his thrusts but then Frank lets his mouth relax and Gerard holds his head in place while his hips push up and he fucks Frank’s mouth.

He knows he can’t last like this, the slick glide of Frank’s tongue on his cock and the feeling when he hits the back of Frank’s throat and makes him gag slightly, driving him insane. His back is arched and he’s moaning loudly as his hips buck up and he comes down Frank’s throat.

Frank swallows and pulls away, moving to get his hand on his own dick straight away. He pushes the sweat pants down and groans when he squeezes slightly, Gerard reaches down for Frank and tries to pull him back up the bed towards him. Frank moves back up the bed to Gerard and kisses him roughly, biting down on his lip as Gerard pushes Frank’s hand away from his dick to start jerking Frank off quickly.

Frank’s eyes are squeezed shut as he moans into Gerard’s mouth, his hands tangling into Gerard’s greasy hair as Gerard’s other hand strokes along his chest to tease at his nipples. Frank keens and pants against Gerard’s jaw, his body feeling electric all over and the tight squeeze of Gerard’s hand on his cock close to sending him over the edge.

“Oh my god.” Frank groans loudly when Gerard’s hand teases behind his balls, he comes hard over his own stomach and moans Gerard’s name. Gerard pulls his t-shirt off the floor and wipes Frank clean with it, making Frank giggle.

“Do you just have an endless supply of t-shirts that you use to clean up jizz?” 

Gerard laughs back slightly and peers over the edge of the bed to where he threw the shirt. “Actually, I think that was yours.” Gerard shrugs laughing. 

“Dude!” Frank laughs, punching Gerard on the arm lightly before flopping back down against the bed and pulling Gerard back against him. 

They only stay cuddled in bed for a little while longer before Gerard starts to get fidgety “Coffee?” He asks and starts to get out of bed as soon as he feels Frank nodding against his back.

When they get to the kitchen, Gerard has finished his cigarette and is halfway through his mug of coffee when he notices the snow reaching the windows of the cabin. He turns to Frank, eyes wide and panicked. “Frank, look how high the snow is.” 

“Oh yeah, I meant to tell you.” Frank lies, God he didn’t want to have to tell Gerard at all. “I got a call on the walkie talkie this morning from Bob, the storm is still pretty bad and they don’t think it’s going to ease up for a while. We’re gonna be stuck here for a little bit since it isn’t safe for them to send someone up to us with the snow conditions.”

“We’re snowed in?” Gerard asks, his voice giving away his worry. Frank shrugs and nods, taking another sip from his coffee mug. “What are we going to do Frank? Oh my God! We could be stuck here for days.”

“We’re not going to be stuck here for days,” Frank sighs “Don’t get all worked up over nothing.”

“This isn’t nothing!” Gerard squarks “We’re snowed into a cabin in the middle of nowhere, on the top of a mountain, in the middle of a blizzard. People die like this Frank!”

Frank can’t help but roll his eyes at Gerard’s melodramatic tendencies and Gerard shoots him a glare. “We’re not going to be stuck here for days, we’re definitely not going to die. I’ve been snowed in before and this isn’t the worst storm I’ve ever seen on this mountain. We’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“We could starve to death!” Gerard waves his arms wildly “The weight of the snow could cause the roof to collapse on us, or there could be a bear that smells whatever the last meal is that we manage to cook and decides he wants some. You know what happens when the bear gets here Frank? It doesn’t eat the meal we cooked, it eats _US_!” 

Frank sighs, they’ve been up for less than an hour and Gerard has managed to come to the conclusion that they’ll be eaten by a bear. “There aren’t any bears on this mountain. I mean there are wolves, sure, but they probably wouldn’t try to get into the cabin to attack us”

“ _Probably?”_ Gerard squeaks, turning to stare out of the window again. Frank gets up from the table and puts his mug in the sink before looping his arms around Gerard’s waist and kissing his neck lightly. 

“You’re snowed into a cabin that’s full of food, has heating, running water and is built to withstand heavy snowfalls.” Frank tries to keep his voice as soothing as possible, figuring that if he stays calm Gerard might be able to calm himself down too. “You’re also snowed in with someone who works on the mountain, someone who knows when it’s turning into a dangerous situation and knows what to do to get out of here safely. Not only is this guy you’re snowed in with totally knowledgeable and experienced, he’s also totally hot and totally into you but rather than taking advantage of this situation, you’re freaking out about bear attacks.”

Gerard laughs a small breathy laugh and turns in Frank’s arms. “I’m being ridiculous?”

“You’re being ridiculous.” Frank laughs, but it’s warm and kind. He finally feels the last bit of tension leave Gerard and Gerard leans down to kiss him. “We’re going to be fine, we should be out of here by tomorrow at the latest.” 

Gerard nods and kisses Frank quickly again. “Do you want breakfast?” Frank hums a positive sound and Gerard takes it as a yes. “I could make French toast?” 

“Sounds good.” Frank smiles and moves away from Gerard so he can cook. When Gerard opens the cupboard to get bread Frank giggles, the cupboard is full of food and when Gerard opens the fridge he can see all the food in there too. “How did you even get the idea that we would starve to death? Look at how much stuff you got.”

Frank goes to the fridge to look at what Gerard has got and thinks that there’s easily enough in there to feed a family of four for a week or more. Hell, his fridge was never that full when he was growing up with his Mom. Gerard’s got loads of fancy shit too like olives and about four different kinds of cheese, he pulls one Gerard’s opened out to sniff and his nose wrinkles at the smell. Gerard giggles slightly at that.

“I might have gotten carried away when the hotel offered to have food ready for my visit.” Gerard says while he whisks the eggs. “There was this website and I just had to tick whatever food I wanted and everything looked so good.”

“Christ you must have more money than you know what to do with.” Frank laughs but he’s not bitter about it, he always has enough money to go to a few shows a month and that’s all he really cares about. He didn’t really see the appeal of fancy overpriced food anyway, he could probably live off veggie burgers and never get fed up of them. 

Gerard shifts awkwardly at the comment though. “I used to have to be so careful with money all the time you know? When my art finally started getting noticed and I got my own comic deal I really didn’t know what to do with how much more money I had, now I just like to be able to treat myself and not have to panic that I won’t make rent at the end of the month.”

“I can imagine, God if I was in your shoes I would have asked for so many boxes of pop-tarts the cupboards would be overflowing.” Gerard laughs slightly at that and puts the bread into the pan to cook. “How come you didn’t think you’d be going out to eat much?”

“It’s so awkward going out to eat alone.” Gerard turns away from the stove to face Frank. “You sit there surrounded by couples and families talking but you don’t have anyone to talk to yourself, and the waiters look at you with this weird expression and…”

Gerard trails off, his eyes unfocused as he stares across the room. “And your own crippling loneliness that keeps you up at night is suddenly all over you in public.” 

Gerard looks back to Frank finally and whispers a small “Yeah.” He turns away again and plates up their food, the cabin is silent and Frank thinks maybe he was too harsh on Gerard in his lessons. He’d be bitchy and just want to be able to ski as soon as possible if he was learning on his own, Frank doesn’t even think he’d be able to cope with being alone and in a new place for a full week.

Gerard serves the French toast and sits opposite Frank, who makes appreciative noises through a mouthful of food. “That’s so good man, you got the cinnamon levels just right.” 

“It’s been years of hard work to develop my French toast making skills.” Gerard laughs quietly.

“I could take you out to one of the restaurants here you know?” Frank says suddenly, catching Gerard off guard. “Like a date. If you wanted?” Frank shrugs and carries on eating.

“Don’t be stupid, you wouldn’t have to take me on a weird “I’m sorry you’re on holiday alone” date, thing.”

“Shut up Gerard, you're so annoying. It wouldn’t be like that. I want to take you on a date.” Frank rolls his eyes and reaches for his coffee.

Gerard smiles, he can already feel the blush creeping across his cheeks. “Yeah, that would be nice.” He wishes he was as confident as Frank, he wishes he could be as direct and to the point. Sure, Gerard can sit and talk about the deep meaning behind everything for hours, but none of it actually changes anything. Gerard never sits and talks about how he really feels, he never has the guts to bring up his loneliness or make a move with someone he likes, Frank did both of those in the past twenty minutes.

“I mean, that’s only if we manage to get out of here alive.” Frank laughs and Gerard starts laughing too.

They finish eating and have another smoke on the sofa, talking about life back in Jersey and weird memories from being a teenager. They both end up howling with laughter when they exchange their stories of the first time they ever got wasted. The laughter dies out eventually and they sit in a comfortable silence, Frank leaning his head against Gerard’s chest and letting him play with his hair whilst the TV plays on a low volume in the background.

Eventually Frank becomes restless and after a few moments of shifting around trying to get comfortable, stands up looking down at Gerard. “I’m going to take advantage of your awesome oversized shower and thought maybe you could come with and take advantage of me?” He holds his hand out and Gerard pulls him back onto the sofa to kiss him.

“You have the best ideas.” He sighs into Frank’s mouth and Frank laughs.

“Yeah? I’ll remember you said that next time I try to get you better at using the chair lift.”


End file.
